


O Melhor Presente (KageHina)

by ddfelipi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Depois de uma torção no tornozelo, Hinata começa a perceber algumas coisas em Kageyama, que ele nunca tinha percebido antes. Conhecendo um lado diferente do moreno, ele fica confuso, mas logo Hinata descobre o motivo de tudo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	1. Capítulo Único

**Author's Note:**

> Na verdade essa fanfic era pra sair como especial de natal, mas como está bem no dia de um acontecimento, eu decidi postar hoje mesmo (Ansiedade falando alto hahahha)  
> E cara, 9K de fofura porque eu estava louca pra escrever um clichezão e fazer o nome desse casal que eu amo tanto! Espero que vocês gostem, e não fique tão cansativo para vocês lerem!
> 
> Eu revisei essa fanfic duas vezes, mas pode ser que contenha erros, se for o caso, é só me avisarem que eu corrijo.  
> No mais, uma boa leitura.

Isso aconteceu um mês antes do Natal. Não tinha sido planejado – um tanto óbvio, se formos analisar a situação. Ninguém planeja um acidente, mas às vezes, temos que prevê-los, ou no mínimo, aprender como evitá-los.

Não é como se agora eu não estivesse feliz de estar voltando ao meu querido e amado vôlei, estava fervendo, e pegando fogo. Estava louco pra saltar, ver o outro lado da rede novamente, e sentir a bola vir na minha mão, leve e precisa, como Tobio sempre fazia. 

Eu estava de volta à quadra da Karasuno, depois de um longo mês parado por causa de uma torção no tornozelo. Pra quem usava tanto as pernas para jogar, parar de repente e não conseguir mais pular, foi um choque. Para mim foi um choque tão grande, que admito que nas primeiras semanas, me tornei um drama queen de primeira. 

Mas se veja na minha situação; se imagine parando de fazer a coisa que ama na vida, e por culpa sua mesmo. Porque sim, eu fui tolo o suficiente pra não escutar os conselhos do meus senpais, e parar com o treino puxado, mesmo depois de amistosos e jogos intensos.

Lembro-me perfeitamente de escutá-los falando sobre não ficar treinando até tarde, mas eu sempre revirei os meus olhos para isso. Eu queria continuar treinando, refinando as minhas habilidades que ainda estavam em fase de desenvolvimento. Eu não queria parar, eu queria melhorar, enfrentar Kageyama e vencer. E para isso, eu só iria conseguir se treinasse, treinasse e treinasse. Não podia me dar o luxo de descansar, senão eu nunca conseguiria. 

Eu nunca ficaria em pé de igualdade com ele.

Contudo, essa triste história de como virei o melhor drama queen do mundo, me fez ver um lado do Kageyama que nunca tinha visto antes; um lado sensível, empático, e até mesmo carinhoso, que nunca imaginei que existiria por trás daquela máscara mal-humorada que ele carrega todos os dias.

Tínhamos acabado de sair de um amistoso contra Nekoma, Kenma tinha me feito bobo com as suas estratégias de bloqueio, e seus levantamento fáceis de cortar, em que quase não consegui bloquear. Depois daquele jogo, eu vi como ainda faltava chão para caminhar, e virar o verdadeiro pequeno gigante. 

Quando o time foi embora, acabou que eu não estava satisfeito em perder - novamente - para eles, então eu fiz um pedido egoísta; pedi a Kageyama que não fosse embora e treinasse comigo. Sabia que ele, mais do que ninguém, estaria cansado, afinal, era ele quem mais se mexia, e se esforçava para dar levantamentos perfeitos. Só que ele aceitou, largou a mochila em qualquer canto da quadra, e veio me ajudar. 

Levantou todas as bolas que eu pedi, me xingou também, e por incrível que pareça, aquele dia ele me deu umas dicas realmente boas, as quais eu quis testar de imediato. 

Só que eu não contava que meu corpo não me respondesse tão rápido quanto eu pensava. Quando eu pulei, meu corpo não me respondeu com exatidão. Ele estava lento e exausto, ainda que meu cérebro estivesse ligado no duzentos e vinte. Então, eu caí por cima da perna, e impacto fez meu tornozelo esquerdo virar e torcer. 

Cara, aquela dor foi demais! Eu nunca soube a dor de quebrar algum osso, já que nunca tinha quebrado nenhum osso na vida, então não tinha como comparar a isso. Mas foi tão forte, que eu simplesmente gritei de dor e desespero, porque também não conseguia me levantar, e nem me mexer. 

Foi quando eu senti os braços de Kageyama se colocarem embaixo dos meus, fazendo força para me levantar. Eu me apoiei sem pensar duas vezes, sem ver que ele também estava desesperado. No momento, eu não consegui pensar em mais nada, apenas na dor que sentia e na forma que meu corpo se comportava, sem conseguir parar de pé sozinho.

Tudo para mim, dentro de dez minutos, foi como um borrão. Não escutava nada do que Kageyama falava pra mim, provavelmente ele me xingou de estúpido ou burro por não prestar atenção no que fazia. Só fui cair em mim quando já estava sentado fora da quadra, nas duas escadas desgastadas que tinha logo em frente a porta de entrada. Kageyama falava no telefone com alguém, mas eu não entendia muito do que ele dizia, apenas notei que ele estava bravo – ou quase isso. Ele falava rápido, gesticulava muito, e olhava para mim algumas vezes, de relance.

Meus dois pés estavam esticados para a fora da escada, e o tornozelo torcido, em cima da mochila dele. Eu me surpreendi como não tinha visto nada daquilo, o meu torpor foi tão grande, que perdi a minha consciência. Quando fui para olhá-lo novamente, ele já estava perto de mim.

― Você está bem? ― ele me perguntou, e eu olhei para minha perna em cima da sua mochila.

― Eu não sei... ainda dói muito. ― Reclamei, e ele sentou-se ao meu lado. Kageyama simplesmente olhou para frente, cruzando os dedos enquanto deixava os cotovelos em cima dos joelhos. De certa forma, eu senti que ele não sabia o que me dizer. ― Desculpa... ― pedi baixinho.

Sabia que era minha culpa. Eu o tinha chamado para aquele treino, tinha feito ele quebrar as regras de nunca exceder o limite. Me sentia responsável pelo desconforto que ele estava sentido.

― Se desculpar pelo quê? ― ele me perguntou, ainda sem me olhar.

― Por ter te chamado pra esse treino e depois... sabe, isso. ― suspirei, e como uma mania, queria encolher os joelhos, mas naquele momento era impossível.

― E eu vim. E não é como se eu fosse seu fantoche, eu quis vir. Não é só responsabilidade sua. ― Kageyama finalmente me encarou. ― Eu pedi pra minha mãe vir nos buscar de carro. Ela vai te levar no hospital pra ver se quebrou alguma coisa, mas eu acho que foi só uma torção.

Eu tive que desviar o olhar para qualquer canto daquela parte escura do ginásio, apenas para não cair no escuro profundo dos olhos de Kageyama. Eram tão raros os momentos em que ele ficava sério de verdade, que quando acontecia, até mesmo a minha falta de vergonha na cara se tocava, e ficava quieta também. Em partes, sabia que era verdade. Tobio não era alguém que se deixava levar pelo outros, ele sempre fazia o que lhe dava na telha, mas eu ainda me sentia culpado de qualquer maneira.

Um silêncio reinou entre nós, e eu queria me encolher até sumir. Mesmo que estivesse acostumado a ficar sozinho com ele, hoje era diferente.

― Ainda dói muito? ― perguntou. Acho que mesmo ele não queria cair no silêncio absoluto.

― Não tanto quantos antes, mas ainda sim.

― Você quer que eu... sei lá, faça alguma coisa?

Eu tive que olhá-lo novamente, e ele estava sério.

― Fazer o quê? ― ah, a minha curiosidade falando mais alto, por sinal, agradeço a ela.

― Não sei, eu já li muito sobre torção. Algumas massagens ajudam a diminuir a dor. ― Não precisou ter mais palavras para que sentisse minhas bochechas esquentarem.

― Ah, eu não sei se... ― nem mesmo consegui terminar de dizer, porque Kageyama já havia se levantado e já estava se ajoelhando para perto do meu tornozelo. ― Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. E se machucar mais?

― Eu vou ser gentil. ― Ele me respondeu.

Não preciso nem contar qual foi a minha reação, não é? Kageyama e gentil são coisas completamente opostas. Ele é sempre tão grosso e rabugento, e pra falar a verdade, eu nunca imaginei que existisse essa palavra no seu vocabulário. Mas pra minha surpresa, ele realmente pegou a minha perna com delicadeza. Seus dedos eram macios pra um jogador de vôlei, e eles estavam quentinhos. Admito, sem vergonha nenhuma, que senti um arrepio tomar o meu corpo quando aquelas mãos começaram a manejar em volta da torção, tentando fazer a dor dissipar. Estava sendo atencioso, e isso era estranho, ele nunca tinha feito nada assim. Realmente achava que ele só não estava gritando comigo como de costume, apenas por perna por estar com a perna toda ferrada, mas aparentemente, ele estava preocupado mesmo.

Ele nunca chegou ao ponto onde realmente estava doendo, massageando em volta e tomando cuidado para que eu não sentisse nada, mas acabou que eu sentia cada vez mais minhas bochechas esquentando. Era estranho, constrangedor, parecia que ia entrar em combustão a qualquer momento. Kageyama não fazia ideia de que eu gostava dele, e ter ele fazendo tudo isso pra mim, se comportando de forma tão atenciosa, fazia meu coração acelerar.

Eu não tive escolha senão esconder o meu rosto vermelho, e só se concentrar nas pontas dos dedos macias. Ele ficou ali por quase cinco minutos, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Talvez ele estivesse com tanta vergonha quanto eu, e eu sentia que sim. Era impossível que para um menino fechado e cancarrudo como ele, fosse normal alguma atitude mais amena como aquela. Ele só foi parar quando o carro da sua mãe estacionou na frente do portão, e então se levantou.

― Vem... ― ele me chamou. ― Eu te ajudo entrar até lá.

Apenas pude concordar, ele me pegou por baixo de um dos braços novamente e eu me apoiei nele, dessa vez completamente consciente, o que não ajudou muito a disfarçar o meu embaraço, já que estava tão perto do seu corpo e do seu rosto, que podia sentir o cheiro de suor e perfume misturados.

― Tobio! ― A mãe dele saiu de dentro do carro quando estávamos na metade do caminho. ― Precisa de ajuda? ― Ela perguntou.

― Não, ele não é tão pesado.

― Ei!

Kageyama me levou até o carro, tomando o máximo de cuidado que podia para não bater nada no meu tornozelo, me ajudando a sentar. Ele apenas voltou para o ginásio para fechá-lo e pegar as mochilas que ficaram no chão até aquele momento.

Por incrível que pareça, a mãe de Kageyama não ficou furiosa como pensei que ficaria, na verdade, ela estava preocupada, e só quando comecei a responder as perguntas dela, foi que eu me lembrei que ainda tinha a minha mãe para avisar.

Tobio, que estava sentado ao meu lado, pegou meu celular dentro da mochila; acabei fazendo uma ligação rápida para ela, essa que claramente me xingou com todos os palavrões possíveis que existiam dentro do dicionário. Agora eu sabia exatamente de quem eu tinha puxado o meu lado dramático. A ligação se encerrou com ela me dizendo que me encontraria no hospital, e que era pra agradecer muito a senhora Naomi por me ter me levado ao hospital.

Eu cumpri a ordem sem protestar, afinal, até eu tenho um pouco de vergonha na cara – ou pelo menos, eu acho que sim.

Depois disso, eu fui atendido e o médico me recomendou um descanso por alguns dias, e depois, muitas massagens e fisioterapia para poder voltar tudo no lugar direitinho. Senão, não jogaria mais vôlei.

E isso era de longe o que eu menos queria.

Minha mãe havia chegado antes mesmo do médico me atender, já que Miyagi não era tão grande assim, mas o que mais me incomodava, era que Kageyama não tinha ido embora. Com toda certeza ele estava cansado, principalmente depois do susto que foi aquela torção, mas ele se manteve ali até a hora que sai com a tala no tornozelo, e ainda me ajudou a voltar para dentro do carro, dessa vez, o da minha mãe.

— Você vai ficar bem? — ele perguntou, quando eu já estava sentando no banco traseiro.

— Ele me disse que apenas repouso, massagem e alguns remédio vão me fazer ficar novinho em folha. — Eu não evitei em sorrir, saber que eu poderia jogar, não tinha preço. — Ah, fisioterapia também.

— Ah... — pela primeira, desde que eu conheci Kageyama, ele havia sorriso genuinamente. A cena foi tão atônita para mim, que eu não pude evitar em olhar embasbacado, sem escutar mais nenhuma palavra da boca dele. — Ei... Ei! Ei, idiota!

— Ah! O que?

— Estou falando com você!

“Ah, ok! Quase nunca tenho uma conversa civilizada com ele, que quando eu tenho, acabo esquecendo do mundo”

— Me desculpe...

Kageyama suspirou.

— Que bom... Sabe, você não parar de jogar. — O sorriso se manteve, e eu sinceramente, me perguntava se Tobio não havia sido abduzido ou algo assim. — Eu gosto de jogar contigo, idiota. Então vê se você se cuida direito dessas vez.

Aquilo... Aquela frase, definitivamente, tinha espetado o meu coração com força. Não evitei em olhar pra ele com surpresa, nem tinha como. Kageyama era o cara mais sangue frio daquele time. Alguém que não se adequava a ninguém, a não ser ele mesmo.

Como ele...

— Estou indo. Eu dou um jeito de contar tudo para o pessoal do time. — Ele continuou a falar, visto que eu estava surpreso demais para quebrar o silêncio. — Você vai se safar de uma bronca e tanto, e eu já tenho ódio de você por isso. — Então, ele fechou a porta do carro, e saiu andando. E eu fiquei lá, com a maior cara de paspalho que eu podia estar.

Cheguei em casa com a ajuda dos meus pais, e tive ajuda pra me deitar também. Sem deixar de levar bronca, é claro. Mas o melhor daquela noite, foi ouvir a minha mãe tecer vários elogios babados e melosos a Kageyama; de como ele era um menino gentil e educado. Ah, se ela soubesse.

Mas isso me fez ficar parte da noite acordado. O toque das suas mãos no meu tornozelo, me segurando com cuidado, ficava rodando em círculos na minha cabeça. Indo e voltando. E se fechasse os olhos e me concentrasse, eu poderia muito bem sentir como se ele estivesse comigo. Quem olhasse Kageyama de longe, achá-lo-ia magro ou algo do tipo, mas ele era forte. E eu pude sentir em primeira mão, quando ele me pegou pela cintura e me apertou, pra me levar até o carro. Mãos grandes e quentinhas. Deus, por que fazes isso comigo?

Eu só sei que fui dormir tarde, e acordei tarde também por causa dos meus malditos pensamentos. E como previsto, acabei pegando alguns dias de recesso, não poderia ir para escola pelo menos em uma semana, que era o tempo da minha torção melhorar um pouco, e conseguir andar pelo menos com algum apoio – lê-se muleta.

De certa forma, aquilo era humilhante, sabe... andar de muleta e com uma tala na canela. Apesar de saber que era apenas tudo temporário, ainda assim, eram pelo menos dois meses até ficar bem recuperado e conseguir jogar novamente, e algumas semanas para que eu voltasse a escola. Eu poderia muito bem ficar triste, ou até mesmo cair em algum quadro depressivo, mas meus colegas nunca deixaram que isso acontecesse.

Naquele mesmo dia em que a minha ficha sobre ficar parado um mês inteiro caiu, eu recebi uma visita. Uma grande visita na verdade, o time inteiro estava lá, incluindo Yachi e Kiyoko, que eram as gerentes do nosso time. Nunca vi minha mãe tão feliz na minha vida quanto aquele dia, já que quase não levava ninguém em casa – quem ia às vezes era Kageyama –, e ela sempre reclamava que queria conhecer meus amigos, bem, agora ela sabia a tropa que eram, e o porquê de nunca trazê-los.

Acabei ouvindo uma broncas das grandes de Daichi e Suga, dizendo que eu era irresponsável, e claro, Kageyama não ficou de fora, sendo levado junto para aquele bolo de confusão que virou o meu quarto – até mesmo Tsukishima estava lá, ainda que fosse para debochar da minha situação. No fim, eles acabaram passando pelo menos uma hora dentro do meu quarto, perguntando coisas sobre meu tornozelo e quando que eu ficaria bem, é claro que eu respondi da forma mais desanimada que podia, deixando um silêncio um tanto constrangedor. Era óbvio que eles saberiam que aquilo me afetaria, mas por sorte, a minha mãe soube muito bem a hora de entrar no quarto e oferecer onigiris para suas visitas.

O que me fez perceber a segunda coisa: Kageyama estava realmente preocupado comigo. Ele foi o único que não havia saído de dentro do quarto, ficando lá, e se sentando na cama onde eu estava.

— Está melhor? — ele perguntou. Eu sentia que ele estava tímido. — Digo, a dor. — Ele apontou para o tornozelo.

— Com os remédios acabo que não sinto tanto, mas não posso mexer muito. — Por que eu sentia o clima... constrangedor? Não é como se ele e eu nunca tivéssemos conversado na vida, no entanto, parecia diferente.

— Ah... — e um novo silêncio caiu novamente sobre os nossos ombros.

Não sabia exatamente o que falar. Estava tão acostumado as nossas brigas infantis, os diálogos sem sentidos que sempre de vôlei, que agora eu realmente não sabia o que conversar com ele. Eu nunca fui tímido – principalmente com ele –, mesmo sendo consciente de que o gostava romanticamente, o diálogo entre nós simplesmente fluía. Mesmo a primeira vez, em que prometi que um dia o derrotaria na quadra, e depois quando descobrimos que iríamos lutar lado a lado no mesmo time. Simplesmente fluiu, e viramos essa espécie de amigos que são rivais ao mesmo tempo que também somos uma dupla.

Bom, pela minha vontade, eu queria que fossemos mais do que isso.

— Eu deveria não ter aceitado aquele seu pedido idiota. — Kageyama falou ao fim de alguns minutos.

— Quê?

— Sabe? Eu deveria saber que algo assim poderia acontecer. Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei que você não tem físico preparado para fazer as coisas que eu consigo fazer; treinar até tarde ou se esforçar demais. Eu simplesmente deveria ter recusado.

Eu lembro bem de ficar completamente confuso com aquilo. Qual é? Ele realmente me achava incapaz?

— O que você está dizendo? Por que exatamente eu não conseguiria fazer as coisas que você faz?

— Você nunca treinou igual a mim. Eu treino desde criança, Hinata. Você... você sabe que começou a treinar não tem muito tempo, e não tem tanta habilidade pra... — espera, espera ai! Ele realmente está falando isso?

— Eu não tenho habilidade? Então que merda eu estou fazendo em um time de vôlei? Ainda por cima, cortando os seus levantamentos? Por que você levanta para alguém sem habilidades, então? — Era realmente aquilo que ele achava de mim? Então, ainda agora, depois de tudo, eu não passava um inútil?

— Hinata, você está entendendo tudo...

— Tudo errado?! — me irritei com aquilo. Como não me irritaria? — Eu ouvi perfeitamente você falar que sou sem habilidades. — Eu estava incrédulo demais para entender o que ele queria me dizer. Eu deveria saber que Kageyama era alguém que não sabia se expressar direito.

— O que eu estou tentando dizer é que...

— Não precisa explicar. Eu sei que é isso que você pensa de mim desde que nos conhecemos. — me sentia... magoado.

— Será que dá pra você me escutar por...

— Eu não quero escutar palavras que eu já..

— Eu me sinto culpado por você estar com a perna assim, caramba! — era a primeira vez, depois de vinte e quatro horas, que Kageyama havia gritado comigo. — Que saco! Vai ser um mês sem poder jogar contigo! Sem... ah, esquece!

Aquela frase foi como um soco no meu estômago, e eu não soube como reagir. Apenas o vi pegar a mochila e sair pela porta, realmente irritado. Estava acostumado a vê-lo irritado por qualquer coisa, mas daquela vez foi diferente. Ele não havia me chamado de idiota.

Eu consegui ouvir também Suga e Daichi perguntando sobre as palavras altas que escutaram, mas nenhuma resposta dele. Logo depois Yachi estava na porta, perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

— Eu não sei, Yachi. Eu não sei. — Eu a respondi sem nenhum ânimo.

Depois daquele pequeno conflito, o pessoal foi embora, e eu fiquei sozinho novamente. Minha mãe tentou falar comigo pra saber o que havia rolado, porque aparentemente, Kageyama saiu de casa sem falar com ninguém. Mas pra falar a verdade, nem mesmo eu sabia o que tinha acontecido. A frase dele rodou pela minha cabeça a tarde toda, e mesmo que eu soubesse o significado de cada palavra, era como se eu me recusasse a acreditar no que ele tinha me dito.

Ele realmente se sentia culpado pelo o que eu fiz? O que isso significava exatamente? Ainda não me descia que poderia ser verdade. Esperava tudo de Kageyama, que ele me xingasse, me batesse ou ficasse sem falar comigo por causa da minha estupidez, mas que ele ficasse preocupado, e pior, se sentisse culpado por isso, era uma tremenda de uma novidade.

Mas pra minha surpresa novamente, dois dias depois – em que eu me corri por dentro –, Kageyama apareceu em casa com uma bolsa diferente da que ele usava na escola, e a mesma cara de filho da puta presunçoso de sempre.

— Oi. — Ele disse seco, enquanto largava a bolsa na entrada do quarto. Ele andou até mim, me olhando de cima. Estive mantido no quarto por aqueles três dias, minha mãe estava com medo de me deixar descer as escadas.

Fiquei completamente confuso, porque nesse tempo, ele sequer enviou alguma mensagem pra mim, nem mesmo para perguntar se ele poderia vir em casa. E ainda por cima, ele estava se comportando de forma como se nunca tivéssemos tido uma discussão há dois dias.

— Ah... oi? — disse em tom de pergunta, porque eu realmente tinha algumas em mente para fazer a ele. — O que faz aqui?

— Vim te ver.

— Com essa cara?

— Infelizmente é a única que eu tenho.

Eu ergui a sobrancelha para aquela atitude. Ele tinha esquecido do que tinha feito?

— Você é bipolar por acaso? — me arrisquei a perguntar, mesmo sabendo que iria levar um xingo, bem, isso se ele estivesse normal.

— Vai se ferrar, mexerica. — Não disse? Acabei rindo sozinho. Sabia que viria um insulto como aquele, mas assim que abri os olhos, percebi que ele ainda me encarava. — O que foi?

— Hã? Nada. É que, dos dois dias que vim aqui, só agora você riu como antes.

Eu senti meu rosto esquentando novamente.

— Ah, é... — tinha ficado sem graça com o comentário, mesmo que ele tenha feito em tom inocente, coisas como aquela fazia meu coração bater mais forte.

— Na verdade, eu vim te ajudar. — Graças a deus ele tinha falado alguma coisa, porque eu tinha travado por completo... espera, me ajudar com o quê? — Com a sua perna. Sabe, ontem quando eu saí, Daichi veio atrás de mim, e disse que sua mãe queria falar comigo. Então, eu voltei e ela me pediu para te ajudar com a perna, com algumas massagens.

— Minha mãe te pediu?

Ele acenou positivamente, sentando-se na cama.

— É. Ela disse que a fisioterapia iria começar só semana que vem, mas o médico comentou que poderia começar as massagens ainda nessa semana, para ajudar no inchaço.

Eu concordei com ele, o médico realmente tinha falado aquilo.

— Então ela me pediu para fazer isso, e me disse que preferia que eu fizesse do que ela, já que não entende muito bem dessas coisas.

Bom, era realmente um bom motivo, mas ao mesmo tempo me entristecia, ele não estava lá exatamente por mim.

— Ah, obrigado. — Agradeci da mesma forma. — E o que tem na bolsa? — perguntei a fim de não deixar o clima cair no silêncio como a última vez.

— Algumas bandagens, pomadas, um vidro aerossol pra dor.. enfim, algumas coisas pra ajudar, caso você não tenha. — Esclareceu.

— Ah... entendi. É gentil da sua parte, obrigado.

— Gentil? Estou fazendo isso porque sua mãe pediu.

Apenas arqueei minhas sobrancelhas. Agora eu sabia que isso era apenas uma implicância, mas na hora, eu me senti irritado.

— Desde quando você faz as coisas que outras pessoas pedem? — dei um sorriso jocoso.

— Desde quando você se interessa por isso? — ele rebateu da forma costumeira, e eu me senti irritar mais aí da.

Agh! O que eu tinha feito pra esse moleque ser assim comigo? Gentil? Ele estava sendo o mesmo ogro de sempre!

— É melhor você fazer isso logo. — Então eu decidi parar de pensar muito ou questionar, afinal, era com Kageyama Tobio que eu estava falando, e vindo dele, qualquer coisa é estranha.

Ele também não respondeu mais nada, e sentou-se ao lado da perna machucada. Ele pegou a mochila também, tirando de lá o aerossol.

— Vou passar isso e depois fazer a massagem. — Ele suspirou. — Só me avisa se caso começar a doer muito.

Não disse mais nada, apenas vi ele abrir a tampa do frasco e borrifar na minha perna.

— Está gelado, agh! — foi impossível não reclamar, estava gelado mesmo!

Ele sorriu pequeno, e eu fingi que não vi, porque toda vez que via qualquer mudança naquela cara marrenta, meu estômago de enchia de borboletas. Logo os dedos quentinhos – os quais eu me lembrava bem – que ele tinha, tocaram a minha pele, da mesma maneira de três dias atrás. Eram delicados, e não combinava com ele. Era como se aquele toque, aquela atitude, e até mesmo o sorriso, não pertencesse a ele. Era tão estanho, mas um estranho tão bom. Eu gostava da sua estranheza. E me sentia feliz, mesmo com as brigas. As brigas sempre eram um sinal de que não tinha nada de errado conosco.

Kageyama ficou dedicado a massagear por vários minutos, esses que pareceram horas. As horas mais rápidas da minha vida. Apesar de não querer admitir, eu estava amando. De certa forma, recheava meu coração de uma coisa que eu não tinha há um tempo: esperança. Esperança de tê-lo como eu queria.

Ao fim, ele colocou uma gaze por cima, apenas para manter a pomada que ele passou. Tobio estava um pouco sem graça, e dava pra perceber isso. Com uma paciência que não era típica dele, ele guardou tudo na bolsa, e se levantou, colocando-a no ombro.

— Prestou bastante atenção? Mesmo com a fisioterapia pra voltar no lugar, você precisa fazer as massagens mais de uma vez por dia. Tudo bem? — ele me orientou, já dando um passo para trás. — Vê se cuida disso direito.

Espera! Ele não viria mais? Espera, a minha mãe não teria que aprender ou sei lá, ela não poderia ficar fazendo isso pra mim.

— Você não vai fazer mais? — e eu com a minha boca grande, acabei deixando escapar. Senti minhas bochechas formigarem, e ele tinha o rosto surpreso.

— Eu tinha planejado... — ele começou a dizer, mas novamente, não pensei. Na hora, eu taquei um grande foda-se para aquilo. Eu estava gostando de ver um lado diferente dele e queria ver mais, descobrir mais quem Kageyama de fato era. Queria saber quem ele poderia ser por baixo daquela pose de macho que ele fazia.

— Pode vir amanhã, a minha mãe não vai saber fazer a massagem. E como você disse, se eu não fizer mais de uma vez por dia, pode não recuperar direito! — eu nunca gostei do meu jeito impulsivo de fazer as coisas, mas dessa vez, eu tinha usado a minha cabeça oca pra uma coisa certa.

Tobio ficou parado me olhando, como se eu tivesse feito a proposta mais impossível da sua vida (talvez fosse), então ele sorriu, genuinamente. E era lindo! Ah, se eu pudesse ter tirado uma foto daquele momento, com toda certeza eu guardaria em um lugar secreto que ele nunca descobriria.

— Por mim tudo bem, mexerica. Não é como se eu tivesse algo para fazer depois dos treinos. — Ele ajeitou a mochila nas costas. — Um pouco mais tarde, por causa do treino, mas eu venho. Até amanhã.

Então, ele saiu pela porta do quarto, e eu ainda não tinha me tocado que sorria feito um bobo. Como aquele idiota tinha o poder de me fazer sentir desse jeito? Como se o ar faltasse em meus pulmões, e a única forma de respirar de novo, era olhá-lo novamente sorrindo tão genuinamente daquela maneira. Eu nunca entenderia, Kageyama era o garoto mais idiota da terra, grosso, chato, implicante, mas ainda assim, eu era completamente apaixonado por ele.

Foi então que eu entendi a terceira coisa sobre ele. Kageyama não era alguém de palavras, e sim de atitudes. Depois que ele foi embora, minha mãe apareceu no quarto com um sorriso grande, enquanto secava a mão no avental.

— Kageyama-kun é tão gentil, não é? Se prestar a vir aqui e te ajudar com isso. — Ela sorriu. — Ele é um bom garoto.

Espera... espera! Se prestar? Mamãe não havia pedido pra ele?

— Como assim ele se prestou a vir aqui? — questionei confuso.

— Ele apenas apareceu aqui e disse que ia te ajudar com as massagens até a fisioterapia. Até não perguntei nada para você, porque achei que você já soubesse.

Ele... Quer dizer que ele...

Ah, deus. Eu não queria ter esperanças sobre isso ser um avanço amoroso, mas quem faria isso sem...?

Sem me dar conta – novamente – meu sorriso cresceu o dobro, e eu já não ouvi mais nada do que a minha mãe tinha falado.

Os dias se passaram, e Kageyama ia em todos eles, com mesma rotina de trocar a gaze, passar a pomada, e deixar os seus dedos macios fazerem o trabalho de tirar a dor da minha torção. E eu, sabendo da mentira dele, cada vez que eu o via, sentia meu estômago revirar de felicidade. Se antes tinha só algumas borboletas, agora, eu tinha o jardim inteiro.

Ele não podia ter feito algo tão... como eu poderia dizer? Fofo? Mesmo que isso não combinasse com ele, era o que tinha feito, e era muito fofo. E mesmo que eu tivesse a plena certeza do que aquilo significava, eu ainda não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Estava feliz, o que era bem obvio, mas ainda me sentia tímido, não sabia como abordar o assunto, muito menos questionar o porquê. Mas eu confesso que não ter dito nada, uma única palavra, fez com que meus dias rendessem.

Acho que vocês já sabem como é o meu relacionamento com ele. Brigas, vôlei, brigas, vôlei e... era um loop infinito. Mesmo que fossemos uma dupla imparável nas quadras, e mesmo que fossemos uma espécie de chiclete um com o outro, nossa comunicação não era das melhores, isso porque tanto ele como eu, erámos (e ainda somos) muito “esquentadinhos”. No máximo, usávamos a companhia um do outro para não ficarmos sozinhos durante os intervalos e coisas do tipo, e mais nada.

Então, tê-lo ao meu lado quase todos os dias, era como sonho, ainda mais porque ele estava completamente comunicativo. Tão diferente do que costumava ser, em um nível que eu nunca achei que veria na vida. Nos primeiros dias foi estranho, confesso. Não erámos acostumado a muita conversa, mas foi-se passando um dia, dois dias, três dias até que as conversas se tornaram naturais. Teve até alguns dias que ele chegou a dormir em casa, e pediu para vermos alguns vídeos de jogos do Brasil, filmes ou qualquer coisa que nos mantivéssemos dentro quarto, já que mesmo com a fisioterapia e usando a tala como apoio, eu não podia forçar ou andar muito a minha perna.

Até que chegou o dia em que eu fui liberado para começar a fazer leves caminhadas, e ele decidiu que me levaria de volta para Karasuno. Já estávamos em dezembro, quase chegando à data em que seria liberado, também o Natal.

Era mais do que óbvio que eu estava empolgado por isso. Queria voltar àquela quadra que tanto amava, onde eu podia jogar e dedicar todo o meu coração ao vôlei. As aulas já estavam suspensas, mas Kageyama deu um jeito de pegar as chaves do ginásio com Tanaka, então, estávamos lá. A neve caindo do lado de fora, o frio deixando as nossas bochechas vermelhas, e a sua mãe esperando no carro o que quer fosse que estávamos fazendo.

Quando Tobio abriu a porta, e me ajudou a subir as escadas, meu coração disparou. Tinha quase um mês que não voltava, que eu não jogava, que eu não saia. Ainda tinha mesmo cheiro de Salonpas de sempre, o mesmo brilho no piso com as luzes acessas, também do sol fraco que batia pela janela lateral. Era tão familiar, que eu não contive as duas lágrimas solitárias que escorreram pelos cantos dos meus olhos. Kageyama não viu, na verdade, eu as limpei antes que ele pudesse fazer algum comentário de mau gosto.

Sem o apoio dele, e só com a muleta, eu andei até a rede. Ainda não podia pular para ver até o outro lado, e isso era frustrante, desanimador. Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, era um tipo de ritual? Não sei explicar, mas acabei colocando a mão na rede, e agarrando-a como se ela fosse sair correndo ou algo do tipo.

Estava confiante de que voltaria, seria liberado pelo fisioterapeuta em uma semana, mas ainda um medo de não estar completamente recuperado, e não poder pular novamente assolava os meus pensamentos.

— Será que eu vou voltar a ver o outro lado da rede? — eu disse que teria o meu momento drama queen.

Ainda não tinha me dado conta de que tinha falado alto o suficiente para ele escutar, mas quando vi, Tobio já estava rindo.

Kageyama Tobio estava rindo, ou melhor, gargalhando.

— Você vai ser liberado pelo médico semana que vem, Hinata. — Ele apontou o óbvio, e eu senti meu rosto se avermelhar. — Logo você vai poder voltar a cortar todas as bolas que eu levantar para você, pular, correr e tudo que você já sabe fazer.

— Ah... eu sei, é que... — eu fiquei constrangido, sem saber o que dizer.

— Eu sei o que é que você quer dizer, na verdade. — ele suspirou — Eu fico irritado e incomodado quando não jogo, às vezes por um dia ou dois, eu não gosto e sinto falta. Deve estar sendo difícil pra você ficar esse mês todo parado.

Apenas assenti positivamente, porque de fato estava sendo mais enfadonho do que pensava. Era estranho não ter treinos todos os dias, não poder cortar e nem saltar, sentia falta até mesmo das briguinhas infantis que tínhamos por causa dos meus erros. Instintivamente, eu voltei a olhar para rede, com um olhar pesado.

Então, novamente, foi ele quem me tirou dos pensamentos que rondavam por uma zona triste. Com um suspiro longo, eu o senti se aproximar das minhas costas, mas antes que eu tivesse uma reação mais rápida, ele se abaixou por trás de mim, e me levantou, me fazendo ficar sentado em seus ombros. Com o susto, eu derrubei a muleta para me agarrar a cabeça dele.

— O que é isso?! — eu perguntei, com medo de perder o equilíbrio.

— Você queria ver o outro lado da rede. — Ele disse simplório, e um pouco abafado pela minha mão no seu rosto.

Mas foi ai eu percebi.

Tirei os olhos do chão por alguns segundos, e então, encarei a minha frente. O sol estava deixando a quadra iluminada com uma luz alaranjada, tinha algumas partículas de pó flutuando entra os feixes de luz, e eu sentia as mãos de Kageyama – aquelas que cuidaram tão bem de mim nas últimas semanas – segurando as minhas coxas com certa força, para que eu não caísse.

— Agora você está vendo. — Kageyama sorriu, e eu senti isso nas palmas da minha mão.

O que estava acontecendo com aquele garoto carrancudo, eu não sabia dizer. Por que ele estava sendo tão carinhoso comigo? Muito menos. Cadê as brigas, os insultos, e o mau-humor? Por que ele fazia questão de me ajudar? De cuidar de mim?

As pequenas lágrimas que eu tinha contido até agora, caíram aos poucos. Silenciosas, mas dessa vez eu não fiz esforço para limpá-las. Apenas deixei-as caírem, enquanto abraçava Kageyama, deslizando meu braço para o seu pescoço. Só não apertei por medo dele sufocar.

Nos conhecíamos há mais de um ano, mas era agora que eu tinha tido um contato mais íntimo com ele, e surpreendentemente, ele não recusou, mas acariciou o meu braço de volta.

— Obrigado... — eu agradeci.

E é isso que nos leva ao dia de hoje. Agora, de fato, estou de volta à Karasuno, como eu desejei o mês todo. Hoje eu finalmente posso andar sem aquela maldita tala e muleta, meu tornozelo não está mais inchado e nem dolorido. Kageyama me acompanhou ao médico e comemorou comigo, e para isso, ele disse que tinha algo para me mostrar.

Estávamos na frente da nossa escola. Minha mãe havia nos deixado ali, e agora, estávamos andando até o ginásio novamente. Na minha cabeça, eu só pensava que ele iria praticar um pouco, pedir algumas cortadas ou ver como estava os meus recebimentos, mas ao contrário disso, quando eu abri as portas da quadra, ouvi um coro de voz em uníssono gritando “Bem-vindo de volta”.

O time todo estava lá. Tinha uma decoração com uns balões e mais algumas coisa que eu não reparei devido a minha euforia. Estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e não conseguia esconder o quanto estava feliz de ver aquela surpresa.

Os primeiros a se aproximarem de mim, foram Tanaka e Nishinoya que quase me derrubaram com um forte abraço. Depois foram Sugawara e Daichi, que foram mais delicados, e perguntaram se eu realmente estava cem por cento. Aos pouco foram vindos todos, Yachi me deu um aperto de mão assim como Kiyoko, Enoshita, Asahi e todos os outros, me abraçaram também.

— Hoje é véspera de Natal. O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? — perguntei timidamente, vendo uma mesa pequena. Até comida eles tinham feito.

— Ninguém aqui costuma comemorar o Natal na véspera, é mais um almoço no dia vinte e cinco, e como você teria alta hoje, decidimos fazer essa surpresa. — Suga falou, sorrindo. — Sentimos sua falta no time.

— Não é a mesma coisa sem você, tampinha. — Tsukishima disse, e meu mundo quase rachou ao meio. — Não tem graça importunar os outros no seu lugar.

— Que rude, Tsukki. — Yamaguchi disse, sorrindo, tentando diminuir a fala do loiro.

— Eu sei que sou insubstituível. — Acabei brincando e vi os outros garotos sorrirem.

— Bom, acho que é melhor comermos e irmos, Takeda-sensei disse que não era pra ficarmos muitos. E ainda vamos ter que limpar a bagunça, ok? — Daichi nos alertou. — E a decoração também.

— Agradeçam a Yachi, foi ela que teve a paciência de vir fazer isso. — Kiyoko se pronunciou. — Ela trouxe até viscos pra pendurar.

— Com ela pendurou isso no teto? — Asahi se arriscou a perguntar.

— Eu liguei e pedi para o Tanaka. — Kiyoko respondeu.

— Tudo pela minha Kiyoko-san! — Tanaka disse com os olhos brilhando.

Como eu poderia começar a dizer? Era um tipo de festa, ou algo assim. Todos estavam rindo, conversando comigo, também aliviados por não ter sido uma torção mais grave que pudesse me fazer parar de jogar.

Então eu me lembrei, um dia que disse que queria ter um time, companheiros de time que fossem unidos e que comemorassem juntos. Um sentimento quente tomou o meu corpo. Antes eu era sozinho, treinava sozinho, mas agora eu tinha pessoas que comemoravam comigo, e mesmo que não estivesse em algum jogo, eu sabia que todos eles eram mais do que meus colegas de time, eles eram meus amigos.

De verdade.

Acabei me deixando levar pela atmosfera, me aproximando da pequena mesa com as coisa, realmente, os garotos quiseram fazer um surpresa e tanto. Tinha bastante coisa, principalmente os mochi que eu gostava tanto. Em cima da mesa tinha algumas decorações de verde e vermelho, apenas por estarmos um dia antes do Natal. Alguns viscos, bolinhas, e mais algumas coisas que com toda certeza, só Yachi teria.

— Está gostando? — Kageyama se aproximou de mim, perguntando.

— E tem como não gostar? — tirei meus olhos por alguns segundos da mesa, estava montando um pratinho bem pequeno e saudável. — Isso tudo... é incrível! — Sorri largo para ele, lembrando-me dos dias que ele passou comigo. — Você foi incrível! Me ajudando todos aqueles dias, sabe? Obrigado, Bakayama! — sem querer, chamei ele pelo apelido, mas incrivelmente, ele não ligou.

— Agora você está me devendo, se eu precisar de algo, pode ter certeza de que vou pedir pra você. — Ele disse, e eu sorri, voltando meus olhos para mesa. Um último onigiri, eu o peguei e coloquei no prato. — Era o onigiri que eu ia pegar. — Kageyama falou sério.

Se eu não soubesse o amor de Kageyama por bolinhos de arroz, eu acharia aquela voz prepotente um exagero, mas o conhecendo...

— Mas eu peguei só um. — Tentei me justificar.

— E eu não peguei nenhum. — Kageyama se aproximou de mim, a passos lentos.

— Mas eu quero comer esse bolinho! — eu estava morrendo de vontade comer, porque todos os bolinhos estavam recheados com salmão.

— Eu também quero comer, Hinata!

Eu recuei um passo. Não, eu não ia dar o meu bolinho pra ele, nem mesmo dividir. Estava com fome.

— Eu não vou te dar! — eu gritei, e comecei a correr.

— Volta aqui com a merda desse bolinho, Hinata! — ele gritou de volta, antes de começar a correr atrás de mim.

— Parem de correr! — ouvi Daichi gritar, mas não me importei.

Passei por Asahi e Nishinoya que conversavam, tentando desviar de Kageyama que esticou o braço para agarrar a gola da minha camiseta. Noya gritou animado, começando a torcer por mim.

— Obrigado, Nishinoya-senpai!

— Volta aqui, sua tangerina desgraçada!

Passei também por Yachi e Kiyoko que comiam sentadas.

— Hinata-kun você vai cair desse jeito...! — A loira disse nervosa, enquanto nossa gerente se manteve quieta.

— Não vou, não!

Tínhamos dado a volta na quadra, quase chegando na mesa novamente. Se eu conseguisse fazer ele dar a volta, ele não me pegaria. E foi o que eu fiz, mas como eu era desastrado, acabei escorregando na toalha que cobria a mesa, me fazendo ir de cara contra dela.

Kageyama não teve tempo de parar, perdendo o equilíbrio também, mas com o bônus de se enroscar na decoração que estava em cima da mesa. Ele se embolou completamente nos viscos antes de cair em cima de mim, e consequentemente, me fazendo enroscar também.

Mas o que me mas doía, era que tinha perdido o meu precioso bolinho de arroz.

— Tá vendo o que você fez, idiota?! — gritei, completamente frustrado.

— Eu fiz? Isso só aconteceu porque você não quis dividir comigo, seu egoísta de merda!

— Eu egoísta? Você queria roubar o meu bolinho!

Kageyama tentou se levantar, mas acabou escorregando no arroz espatifado, voltando a cair em cima de mim.

— Ai! Para de se mexer um pouco, merda!

— Se você não percebeu, eu quero sair daqui!

— Eu também quero!

Foi então, que percebemos o silêncio, e pela primeira vez, calamos a boca e olhamos em volta. Todos nos observavam com um sorriso, Tanaka e Nishinoya seguravam uma gargalhada com a mão na boca.

— É, nossa mesa foi pro saco. — Suga disse, sorrindo.

— Se olharmos pelo lado bom, eles a desmontaram pra gente. — Yamaguchi se pronunciou.

— Desmontaram para sempre, né. — Tsukishima completou.

— Tsukki!

— O que foi? — o loiro perguntou. — Aliás, o jeito que eles estão não te lembra nada?

— Lembrar do que? — O cabelo cor de oliva perguntou de volta sem entender, olhando os dois garotos embolados nos fios, e no meio de uma bagunça de comida.

— Os viscos, Yamaguchi. — Ele apontou. — Não tem aquela tradição de beijar a pessoa que está embaixo dos viscos com você? Só que nesse caso, eles estão literalmente enrolados neles.

— Tsukki, você é ruim... — O outro disse, se lembrando, e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

— É verdade! — Nishinoya gritou. — Naquelas séries americanas sempre tem! Por que vocês não se beijam?

— O que?! — eu gritei desesperado, olhando para o rosto de Kageyama. — Kageyama, me deixa sair daqui! — Me debati com certo desespero. Não, não e não. Eu não ia beijar Kageyama, mesmo que quisesse. Não seria ali e nem numa situação como aquela.

— Eu também quero sair daqui, espera um pouco, caramba! — Só que quanto mais nos debatíamos, mais embolados ficávamos.

— Ninguém vai ajudar? — Daichi perguntou.

— Isso é castigo por ficarem brigando quando nós tivemos trabalho para montar a surpresa. — Suga disse simplório, fazendo todos do time o olharem desacreditados.

O sorriso de Tsukki cresceu, e ele se aproximou da bagunça, olhando para nós dois.

— Se vocês fizerem a tradição, eu ajudo vocês a se soltarem. — Suas mão estavam dentro dos bolsos, e ele tinha os ombros relaxados.

— Nem a pau! — gritamos em sincronia.

— Tudo bem, fiquem aí como peixes, então.

— Tenta sair por baixo. — Eu pedi. — Por baixo, Kageyama! Não vai adiantar se você tentar só se levantar, as cordas não deixam!

— Eu sei o que estou fazendo!

— Se soubesse, já teria saído!

— Desde quando você usa essa sua cabeça? — ele parou por alguns segundos, mantendo um braço para observar meu rosto. Senti as minhas bochechas esquentarem.

— Eu sempre uso.

— Então por que preferiu fugir com o bolinho ao invés de dividir comigo? — ele perguntou.

— Porque eu queria comer, ora!

Kageyama revirou os olhos.

— Você sabe que se depender de nós, nunca vamos sair desse bolo, não é?

— Vamos sim.

— Então saia.

— O que você quer com isso?

— Sabe... — ele começou a dizer, sem graça. — Eu não me importaria de... sabe? — ele apontou para nós dois em seguida, ficando vermelho.

Não, não, não! Isso é ruim, é ruim demais.

Sério que Kageyama queria fazer isso? Por que agora? Ele ficou três semana comigo enfiando dentro de um quarto e agora ele que ele me dizia que não se importava de me beijar? Que tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto era aquela?

— Não, Kageyama. Vamos conseguir sair. Você quer mesmo fazer a vontade do Tsukishima? É sério, é o Tsukishima!

— Não é por ele... é...

— Querem minha ajuda ou não? — o loiro insistiu, provavelmente estava ouvindo toda a nossa conversa discreta.

— Vai mesmo nos ajudar? — Kageyama perguntou.

Oh, deus, por que os outros senpais não nos ajudam?

— Alguma vez eu menti pra vocês?

Mentir, ele nunca tinha mentido, mas era um sínico de merda.

— Hinata, olha para mim. — Kageyama pediu, e eu sentia que ia surtar. — Pode ser só um selinho, né?

— Demorado.

— Maldito. — Eu xinguei em alto e bom som, mas Tsukki só deu de ombros.

— Você vai fazer isso mesmo? — indaguei, sentindo que ia entrar em combustão a qualquer momento.

— Os outros parecem estarem se divertindo, a gente não consegue sair direito, e o Tsukishima é o único que está tentando nos ajudar.

— Você sabe que ele só tá tirando uma onda com a nossa cara, não é?

— Sei.

— E ainda assim quer fazer.

— Tem outra opção?

Silêncio.

— Tudo bem. Um selinho demorado. — Assenti, meu coração por dentro já estava completamente morto, e pegando fogo.

Lentamente, Kageyama começou a se aproximar de mim. Seu braço ainda se manteve como apoio meu lado.

Meu deus... meu deus... era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar. Kageyama realmente se aproximando de mim para poder me beijar! Me beijar!

Eu não fazia ideia do que fazer. Se eu recuava, avançava, se saía correndo ou algo do tipo. Ficava cada vez mais nervoso. Sua respiração já estava batendo no meu rosto, e já não tinha mais pra onde fugir, então, um toque macio! Acabei fechado meus olhos por instinto, sentia meu coração martelando no peito, e a respiração dele batendo contra o meu nariz. Kageyama pressionou mais um pouco, e sem querer soltei um murmúrio, e minha mão, sem que eu controlasse, agarrou-se a sua camisa.

— Tudo bem, pode parar. — Ouvi Tsukishima pedir, então ele se afastou.

Estava mais vermelho que meu cabelo, e podia ouvir meu próprio coração batendo.

O loiro cumpriu a promessa, pegando uma das facas que caíram no chão, e começando a cortar as cordas. Logo, Tobio já tinha saído de cima de mim, e estava estendendo a mão para me levantar.

— Foi mau... — ele me disse, e eu não tive voz para responder.

Como tudo estava tão silencioso, eu percebi o constrangimento de todos, e eu também estava, muito, muito envergonhado, nem tinha como negar. E num acordo sem palavras, todo mundo começou a arrumar a bagunça. Até mesmo Tsukishima estava quieto, acho que ele não esperava que tivéssemos nos beijado de verdade.

Kageyama tinha se afastado de mim, optando por recolher o lixo. Em dez minutos toda a quadra estava limpa, e Daichi já estava fechando as portas.

— Acho que devemos ir embora. — Ele disse. — Estamos felizes que tenha voltado, Hinata. Anos que vêm nós vamos chegar aos nacionais, com toda certeza.

Eu sorri envergonhado, todos dando um tchau tímido. Apenas Tanaka, Nishinoya e Suga me abraçaram, e os outros deram um tchau mais afastados. Eu agradeci novamente, então eles foram embora, cada um por um caminho, deixando Kageyama e eu sozinhos, parados na frente do portão da escola.

— Deveríamos ir embora. — Foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio. — Você está bem?

— Tirando a parte que eu não comi meu bolinho, estraguei a surpresa que fizeram pra mim e ainda tive meu primeiro beijo na frente de todo mundo, sim, eu estou bem. — Eu realmente não queria ser grosso, mas eu estava nervoso, e não sabia o que dizer.

— Desculpa. Eu não sabia o que fazer para tirar a gente daquela e...

— Eu não estou te culpando. — Suspirei. — Eu também não sabia o que fazer, Kageyama. Mas foi constrangedor, principalmente depois de ver que todo mundo ficou quieto.

— Acho que ninguém esperava realmente.

— Nem eu esperava! — me virei para ele. — Não esperava que você quisesse... sabe, me beijar! E ainda tem todas essas semanas que você ficou indo lá em casa por vontade própria e tudo...

— Mas eu não estava indo porque eu queria, eu estava indo...

— Para de mentir, eu sei que você não conversou com a minha mãe, ela me contou que você só apareceu lá e pediu pra deixar entrar.

— Ah... — eu vi perfeitamente as bochechas dele ficando vermelhas, enquanto desviava o olhar. — Ela te falou?

— Falou.

Um silêncio reinou entre a gente, e tanto ele quanto eu, não sabíamos como encerrar aquilo. Tinha um claro desentendimento no qual ninguém queria falar.

— Você gosta de mim, Kageyama? — eu me arrisquei a perguntar depois de alguns minutos, mesmo que aquelas palavras tivessem saído com tamanha dificuldade da minha boca, eu as coloquei pra fora. Porque eu precisava saber. Eu gostava dele, e se aquilo tudo que tinha acontecido fosse só uma infeliz coincidência, então eu merecia saber, e esquecer tudo isso de uma vez.

Ele baixou a cabeça, olhando os próprios pés. Aquilo era sua resposta? Eu não podia ser mais iludido.

— Tudo bem, então. — Me limitei a responder. — Vou indo embora na frente.

Então eu comecei a andar, saindo da frente da escola, mas não demorou muito até sentir sua mão agarrar o meu braço até voltar para ele. Ele me puxou para perto, e eu fiquei completamente colado ao seu corpo.

— O que...

— Eu gosto! — ele gritou. — Eu gosto... eu gosto de você. — Kageyama diminuiu o tom da voz, enquanto abaixava a cabeça de novo. — Eu gosto de você, Hinata. Só... só é difícil de falar.

Ah, deus, por que fazes isso comigo?

— Você gosta? — eu perguntei, apenas para confirmar e poder surtar com toda a certeza desse mundo, e quando ele balançou a cabeça novamente, eu não resisti em relaxar o meu corpo e abraçá-lo. Quer dizer, atacá-lo. — Por que você é tão complicado? — apertei ele mais um pouco.

— Você está me esmagando... Humm! — ele reclamou, e eu o soltei, rindo.

— Você gosta mesmo? Tipo, de verdade?

Ele me encarou confuso.

— Sim, eu já...

Eu não aguentei novamente, e o apertei mais um pouco. Isso era algum tipo de sonho? Realmente, Kageyama Tobio, um cara cancarrudo e irritado gostava de mim?

— Eu também! — murmurei abafado pela blusa de frio dele, enquanto me agarrava mais.

Depois de um tempo, eu senti os braços dele envolvendo o meu corpo, e me apertando na mesma quantidade de força.

— Você gosta mesmo?

Me afastei novamente, encarando-o.

— É claro! — sorri.

— Então, por que você estava tão bravo com...

— O time todo estava lá, Kageyama. Você não tem noção das coisas, não?

— Ah... desculpa.

Eu o encarei, ele estava com o rosto emburrado e as bochechas rosadas. E bem, ele não conseguia me encarar de voltar. De certa forma, ele estava muito fofo daquele jeito. Meu coração acelerou mais ainda, com uma ideia, na verdade uma ideia não, uma vontade. Nossos rostos estavam tão pertinho, que eu não resisti em roubar um selinho dele.

Eu não era alguém vergonhoso, mas eu tinha um pouco de vergonha na cara em não beijar ninguém na frente da multidão, mas aquela hora, abraçado com ele na frente da escola, enquanto nossos corpos ficavam quentinhos, me fez beijá-lo. Um selinho, dois selinhos, três... então eu senti ele me apertar mais. Arriscando mais um pouco, eu abri a minha boca, esperando que ele entendesse. E por deus, ele não tinha sido lerdo daquela vez. Senti a sua língua entrar e acariciar a minha, devagar, testando o espaço, eu tive que respirar mais fundo deixando-me levar pelo braço que apertou com um pouco mais de força a minha cintura.

Não foi o melhor beijo do mundo, até porque, tanto ele quanto eu, não tínhamos beijado ainda – pelo menos era o que eu achava, e pela forma desajeitada que aconteceu, acredito que sim. Quando ele se afastou, sem deixar de quebrar o contato comigo, eu sorri largamente, feliz acima de tudo. Então ele me beijou novamente, dessa vez, testando mais até onde podíamos ir. Eu acabei me erguendo nas pontas dos pés, e ele colocou a mão na minha nuca, forçando um beijo forte, que me fez perder o ar.

— Eu não... — foi ele quem se afastou primeiro, provavelmente, com vergonha demais.

— Finalmente! — eu o interrompi — Finalmente! Tem meses que eu estou apaixonado por você, Kageyama! Eu achei que fosse só uma amizade, e que fosse só brigas sem sentido, mas esse tempo todo você...

— As brigas? Ah... eu só estava tentando... sabe? — ele desviou o olhar. — Sabe? Flertar...

— Você tentava flertar comigo brigando? — eu juro que tentei segurar a risada, mas foi mais forte do que eu.

— Desculpa se eu não sei fazer isso, ok?

— Mas eu não estou dizendo que é ruim! — eu me apressei em dizer. — Já que eu gostei de você mesmo assim.

— Mas você está rindo!

— E como é que eu não vou dar risada disso? Você tentava flertar comigo brigando! — ele me encarou, por alguns segundos, mas também não conseguiu segurar a risada, gargalhando junto comigo.

— Tudo bem, eu admito que é engraçado.

— Tá vendo?! — ri mais um pouco. — Então... nós... estamos namorando? — eu arrisquei a perguntar.

— Se você quiser... — ele me respondeu. — Não, espera! Se a gente começar a namorar agora, eu vou ter que te dar um presente de Natal. Dia vinte e seis a gente começa, por favor!

— Nossa, eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso, seu cretino!

— É sério, eu não tenho dinheiro agora!

Infelizmente, eu caí da gargalhada novamente. Kageyama estava sendo Kageyama no fim de tudo.

— Não precisa de presente. — Eu disse, chegando mais perto dele, novamente. Apesar na dificuldade, já estava até agora nas pontinhas dos pés. — Esse mês que você ficou comigo, me ajudando, já foi um presente. Bem, esse momento já está sendo.

— Você tem certeza? — ele perguntou. — Eu não sei muito bem como direcionar um namoro, é novo para mim.

— E para mim também, ou você acha que já namorei?

— Então, eu sou o seu presente? — Kageyama perguntou, em um tom presunçoso, e eu não resisti em lhe dar mais um beijo.

— É o meu melhor presente, Kageyama.

Fim.


	2. Aconteceu no terraço, fica no terraço (extra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um pequeno extra em sequência do primeiro capítulo, onde Kageyama e Hinata resolvem um pequeno probleminha com os hormônios.

O que dizer depois do dia em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez? Ou melhor, que começamos a namorar?

Para mim foi quase surreal ter tido aquele beijo e começo de namoro com Kageyama. Passei quase um ano, ou um pouco mais, desejando ficar com ele. Não porque foi amor à primeira vista, nem nada do tipo, mas porque realmente o jeito dele, também a forma com a qual ele acreditou em mim – à sua maneira, é claro – dentro do vôlei, fez com que eu me apaixonasse. 

E bem, como ele se apaixonou por mim? Isso eu não sei dizer, talvez eu seja lindo demais, gostoso demais, sei lá, eu tenho tantas qualidades que nem sei por onde começar a enumerar. Pode ter sido qualquer coisa, apesar que ele insiste em dizer que se apaixonou por eu ser um grande idiota irritante. 

Já tinha alguns meses desde aquele evento, para ser mais preciso, oito meses em que eu estou aguentando a chatice de Kageyama em primeira mão. E eu estou feliz, é óbvio que eu estou feliz, como eu não ficaria feliz? Era uma das coisas que mais queria desde que comecei a gostar dele. 

E bem, como começar a descrever o meu namoro com ele? Primeiro que de todos do time, as únicas pessoas que sabiam sobre esse namoro eram Daichi, Suga e Yachi, esses em que confiei em contar, já que não saberia dizer o que o resto do time pensaria sobre um namoro entre garotos, mas conhecendo esses três, eu sabia que podia contar com eles. Yachi foi a primeira, já que na verdade, ela nos pegou no terraço da escola aos beijos. Ficou nervosa, vermelha, quase roxa, e quase saiu correndo, só não o fez porque conseguimos acalmá-la. Ela ficou feliz em saber e nos deu apoio, mas quase não toca no assunto. Ela é tímida, e eu consigo entender bem o lado dela. 

Para Suga e Daichi, eu realmente contei. Eles eram o que eu podia chamar de “pais adotivos”, sempre tão maduros, que às vezes eu duvidava de que eles eram mesmo do terceiro ano escolar. A minha vontade de contá-los surgiu quando Kageyama e eu tivemos nossa primeira briga como um casal, que na verdade foi por uma coisa completamente idiota, e eu não sabia bem como levar a situação, então me ocorreu que eu poderia pedir alguns conselhos a eles. No começo, eu não queria revelar o motivo das perguntas que fazia, mas conforme eu fui falando, eles desconfiaram e me perguntaram, então simplesmente resolvi ser sincero e dizer. Foi a mesma reação da Yachi, eles ficaram vermelhos e sem jeito, mas depois conseguiram me dizer o que fazer, e me parabenizaram pelo namoro. 

Suga é quem mais pergunta sobre nós, que conversa sobre o nosso namoro, se estamos bem e como anda indo o nosso desenvolvimento amoroso. Acho que ele quer saber se já transamos, mas acho também que ele não sabe como perguntar isso. 

No geral, Kageyama e eu estamos bem, as brigas acontecem com frequência, mas isso é desde que nos conhecemos. Faz parte de nós, e não ligamos para isso, na verdade, eu sinto falta quando elas não acontecem. É gostoso namorar ele, de um jeito que nunca consegui pensar nas minhas fantasias. No começo foi bem difícil para nos soltarmos completamente, não nos beijávamos na escola, e às vezes, não tínhamos oportunidade de fazer isso quando estávamos indo embora, já que Tsukishima e Yamaguchi iam conosco. 

Demorou um pouco para nos acostumarmos com isso, até que Suga-san nos deu a ideia do terraço, onde quase ninguém ia. Era uma parte quase abandonada, e encontramos a privacidade que precisávamos lá. Desde então, as coisas começaram a esquentar entre nós. Digamos que tudo evoluiu a passos de formiga, mas agora elas estavam bem consolidadas, ao ponto de começar a me deixar com problemas hormonais em horas bem indevidas, tipo uma ereção enquanto voltava para sala de aula depois do intervalo.

Era óbvio que tanto ele quanto eu, não éramos especialistas em qualquer coisa romântica. Primeiros foram os beijos, leves, delicados e muito românticos que eu amava, e ainda amo, que ao longo do tempo foram se tornando beijos mais ardentes, que me fazia perder o fôlego – e ainda me fazem – de forma que às vezes eu tinha que pedir um segundo para respirar. 

Kageyama não sabia disso, e eu não podia afirmar nada com toda a certeza do mundo, já que não me relacionei com mais ninguém além dele, mas ele sabia muito bem como “me pegar”. É estranho falar isso, pensar em todas as vezes que nós ficamos aos beijos pelos cantos da escola até se sentir excitado. 

Bom, se você quer saber o que me fez falar como uma gralha até agora, e qual problema me trouxe aqui dessa vez, aqui vamos nós: eu estou explodindo em hormônios, eu quero transar, ou como diz a minha irmã mais velha, eu quero dar que nem uma desgraçada, tapar o buraco, afogar o ganso, assar a salsicha, pôr a jiripoca pra piar, meu Deus, quantos sinônimos tem no Google?

Qual é? Ok, eu sei que sou um adolescente, mas tem oito meses que eu estou namorando e aquele filho de uma égua só sabe me deixar na vontade. Kageyama não faz ideia de como ele me deixa a cada intervalo. É tortura! Não é que eu seja um pervertido, mas o meu contato com ele sempre foi íntimo demais, desde quando éramos só amigos. Sempre trocamos de roupa juntos no vestiário, sempre estamos juntos em casa – mesmo com a minha mãe não sabendo do namoro –, sempre estamos juntos nos jogos. 

Sempre estou com ele, o vendo, e o tocando. 

É uma verdadeira tortura, e eu já não sei mais o que fazer. Não quero simplesmente puxar ele pra um canto qualquer da escola e falar: "E aí, bora comer meu cu?” Não, não, não! Eu nunca iria fazer isso, porque apesar de querer transar, eu não tenho muita coragem de falar sobre esse assunto com ele. A verdade é que ele é tão tapado, que me dá agonia de pensar em tentar falar com ele, e ele agir como uma ameba gelatinosa sem cérebro.

Ah, Deus, por que me fazes sofrer por um macho alfa que não pensa com nenhuma das cabeças?

Nesse momento eu estava naquela maldita escola, faltava pouco tempo para o intervalo, e eu já estava pensando na tortura que sofreria novamente, deixando o que a professora de matemática falava fora da minha cabeça. 

Os dez minutos que faltavam passaram mais rápido do que eu esperava, e sinceramente, o tempo estava a fim de me ver sofrer novamente naquele terraço. Eu saí da sala com meu almoço, passando por um bando de gente que descia até a cantina comprar alguma coisa, subi as escadas externas da lateral e abri a porta que dava para o último andar. Kageyama já estava no seu devido lugar, e eu só via a perna dele atrás de uma parede, acabei dando a volta em uma base de concreto, o vendo desamarrar o próprio almoço com calma. 

― Oi. ― Eu disse com um sorriso, já sabendo que sentaria ao seu lado. 

— E aí. — Ele me disse informalmente, com um sorriso, abrindo espaço para mim. 

Me sentei e cruzei as pernas, deixando meu almoço no colo. Estava bastante calor lá em cima, e mesmo que estivéssemos na sombra, ainda sentia a necessidade de tirar a minha blusa, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, uma das mãos de Kageyama segurou meu rosto e levou até o dele, dando um selinho rápido. Acabei sorrindo, aprofundando um pouco, pedindo passagem com a língua, a qual ele aceitou de bom grado. As minhas mãos que estavam repousadas no meu colo, logo foram para o pescoço e rosto dele, ajudando a guiar o ritmo daquele beijo longo. 

Eu só me afastei pela falta de ar, vendo ele fazer o mesmo. 

― Como está sendo a aula? ― ele me perguntou, se encostando de volta. 

― Estou tendo matemática agora. O pesadelo da minha vida. 

― Nem me fale... ― ele riu. ― Não aguento mais ver as aulas de limite, não entendo nada. 

― E desde quando você entende alguma coisa? Às vezes acho que no lugar do cérebro, você tem uma bola de vôlei.

― É que você é muito inteligente, não é? Cabeça de mexerica. ― Eu sorri junto com ele. ― Mas é sério, você está entendendo alguma coisa?

― Olha para quem você está perguntando, Kageyama. Sério, olha bem. ― Comecei a desamarrar o pano de ursinhos que envolvia meu almoço. ― Você está perguntando pra pessoa mais burra da minha sala. 

― É raro te ver admitindo isso. ― ele riu. ― Será que Yachi pode me ajudar? Se eu não começar a entender isso logo, vou rodar nas provas finais, e como consequência... 

― Ficar sem ir aos amistosos. ― Eu completei, e era verdade, e uma preocupação verídica. 

Se não passássemos nas provas finais, Takeda-sensei provavelmente nos faria ficar nas aulas de recuperação para passar nas matérias, e isso significava que os amistosos na fundação Fukurodani estariam fora de questão. Isso era algo que não podia acontecer, já que o time tinha que treinar com todos para conseguir aproveitar o máximo do treino e ter chances de ir ao nacional. 

― Vamos ter que pedir para ela. Não dá para ficar para trás dessa vez, e se a Saeko-san não conseguir nos levar dessa vez? ― perguntei. 

― Não podemos ir de bicicleta? 

― Você é louco? Se de carro são seis horas de viagem, imagina de bicicleta. ― Repreendi, se dependesse dele, realmente iríamos de bicicleta até Tokyo. ― É mais fácil estudarmos e passarmos com uma nota razoável do que fazer isso, imbecil. 

― Mas e se acontecer de não dar certo? ― Eu o encarei. ― Não passarmos nos exames e nem Saeko-san puder nos levar? 

Sim, era um problema. No ano passado, graças a irmã do Tanaka, nós conseguimos chegar aos treinos em Tokyo, porque não tínhamos passado nos testes. Mas se acontecesse a mesma coisa... dessa vez não tínhamos garantia que ela nos ajudaria dessa vez. 

― Talvez um ônibus ou metrô? Mas bicicleta, sem chance. 

Ele pareceu pensar, dando de ombros e esquecendo a ideia maluca de ir até a capital de bicicleta. 

― Mas se nada der certo, pode preparar sua bicicleta. 

― Kageyama! 

Tobio gargalhou com gosto, separando seus hashis. Num acordo silencioso, começamos a comer, não sem antes roubar uma das salsichas em formato de polvo que tinha no almoço de Kageyama. Desde que começamos a ficar junto ali, eu fazia isso, primeiro porque ele ficava irritado e esse era o meu maior prazer. Segundo era porque eu amava zoar o fato da mãe dele preparar as salsichas da forma que se prepara para uma criança. Era uma implicância que eu gostava de fazer. 

Minha mãe havia deixado de fazê-las nesse formato há muito tempo, mas me lembrava muito a época que ainda era criança, então, ainda gostava de comer, principalmente se isso fazia Kageyama se irritar.

― Ei! ― ele reclamou, e eu sorri, colocando a salsicha na boca, mastigando rápido. 

― Perdeu! 

― Por que você sempre faz isso? 

― Diversão? ― respondi com a boca cheia, segurando uma gargalhada. 

― Então deixa eu pegar um pouco do seu salmão. ― Tobio pediu, e eu neguei. ― Quer dizer que você pode comer, e eu não?

― Exatamente. 

― Mas nem a pau! ― quando vi, ele já estava com os hashis no meu almoço, pegando um dos salmões que estava por cima do gohan. 

― Meu salmão, Kageyama! 

― Ué? ― Tobio riu divertido, me imitando. ― Direitos iguais! 

― Mas o seu era só salsicha... ― reclamei.

Kageyama me encarou por alguns segundos, antes de suspirar. 

― Eu deveria te proibir de fazer essa maldita carinha de cachorro... ― ele disse, pegando mais uma das suas salsichas, e colocando dentro da minha marmita. ― Se reclamar, eu pego de volta. 

― Mas eu nem estava fazendo... ― ou estava? ― Obrigado. ― Agradeci com um sorriso, e voltei a comer, mas não sem antes dar um beijo na sua bochecha, vendo Kageyama ficar vermelho. 

Nós voltamos a comer, devagar e sem pressa. O intervalo não era tão rápido, e dava para aproveitar bem. Kageyama comia mais rápido do que eu, então ele terminou primeiro. Nesse meio tempo, quase não conversamos, já que estávamos de boca cheia, mas assim que ele acabou e guardou novamente o pote que estava sua comida no pano em que a trouxe, ele deixou o pequeno pacotinho de lado e pediu para que eu sentasse no canto onde ele estava. 

― Pra quê isso? ― perguntei confuso. 

― Quero deitar no seu colo. ― Ele me respondeu de forma natural, enquanto se levantava para me dar o seu lugar. 

Por dois segundos, eu demorei para processar o que ele tinha me pedido, e mesmo que já estivéssemos namorando há 8 meses, tinha coisas que ainda me deixavam de bochechas vermelhas. O que era aquele caso. Eu quase me engasguei com o gohan que estava mastigando. 

Não era incomum que eu fizesse isso, mas eu sempre me encostava no seu ombro, ou vice e versa, mas nunca tinha deitado diretamente no seu colo, e nem ele, no meu. Contudo, eu me ajeitei do jeito que ele tinha me pedido, e logo eu senti sua cabeça repousar sobre as minhas coxas. 

― É tranquilo ficar assim... ― ele começou a dizer. ― O céu está tão azul. 

Instintivamente, olhei para cima e sorri. O céu estava um azul lindo, e com algumas nuvens decorando como grandes pedaços de algodão.

― Realmente... ― falei, e ele não disse mais nada, então eu voltei a comer, terminando o pouco que faltava. Fiz a mesma coisa que ele, guardei novamente tudo que tinha usado no pano de ursinho que era da minha irmã Natsu, quando ela era criança.

Deixei tudo de lado, e passei a observar o rosto do meu namorado; olhos fechados e uma expressão serena. Desde quando Tobio era assim? Não que eu não gostasse que ele fosse mais tranquilo, na verdade eu o amava. Kageyama abriu os olhos, e sorriu, arrumando o rosto para que ficasse um pouco mais na altura das minhas mãos. Ele está a pedindo por carinho? O quão manhoso esse cara consegue ser? Eu queria descobrir, por isso, acabei cedendo o carinho que ele pedia. Era como um pequeno gato querendo atenção, roçando seu rosto nas minhas mãos. 

Dado momento, comecei a mexer em seu cabelo também, tentando enrolar um pouco aqueles fios que eram tão lisos e quase nunca ficava bagunçado. Mas não consegui deixar sequer um cacho definido, o que ele passava naquele cabelo? 

― Que inveja... ― falei. ― Seu cabelo é muito liso, o que você passa nele? 

Kageyama abriu os olhos, a boca entortando minimamente em um sorriso. 

― Só xampu, na maioria das vezes. Não gosto de passar condicionador porque dá caspa. 

― Credo! Como... que ódio, o meu cabelo é todo rebelde e nem os xampus da mamãe dão um jeito. ― Reclamei, o vendo sorrir. 

― Seu cabelo parece um ninho. 

― Vai se ferrar! Ele é um ninho cheirosinho, ok? 

― Eu não diria isso depois que a gente sai de um treino. 

― Dá pra parar de implicar? Você também fede quando sai do treino, e eu nunca reclamei. 

― Meu suor cheira rosas do campo, eu não fico fedido nunca. 

Até aquele momento eu estava segurando a risada, mas não resisti. Que merda era aquela de suor cheirar a rosas? 

― Que merda é essa, Kageyama? ― eu tentei dizer enquanto gargalhava.

― Oito meses comigo, e nunca percebeu? 

― Vai se foder. 

Novamente, ele gargalhou com gosto. Foram muitos sorrisos para um só intervalo, mas não achava isso ruim, ao contrário, eu amava ouvir o seu timbre de voz quando gargalhava, era limpo, alto, e contagioso. E ele quase nunca a deixava aparecer, mas quando deixava, eu ficava feito um bobo. Como agora. 

Não resisti em puxá-lo para um beijo, sentindo seus lábios perdendo o formato do sorriso enquanto entrava em contato com a minha boca. Há meses que eu tinha deixado minha timidez de lado, e agora, começava a investir mais, deixando-me guiar aquele beijo lento e forte, que eu amava 

Eu senti uma mão agarrar o meu cabelo devagar, adentrando os fios lentamente e depois puxando de leve. Respirei mais fundo, investindo mais, forçando mais. Ele gemeu baixinho na minha boca, então aproveitei para morder o seu lábio inferior com carinho, antes de me separar e ver o seu rosto. 

Ele sorriu de canto, como costumava fazer quando me prensava na parede do vestiário, e eu sabia que aquilo não era bom sinal. Kageyama sorrindo era sinal de que eu iria sofrer nas suas mãos novamente. Dito e feito, Tobio não esperou mais dois segundos para me puxar para baixo novamente, me atacando nos lábios, e inocente como era, deixei ele fazer o que queria. Senti ele se levantar aos poucos, sem desgrudar a boca da minha, sentando-se novamente, enquanto suas mãos me guiavam pelo pescoço. Ele se arrumou para ficar confortável, enquanto se aproximava mais. Não demorou para que eu sentisse minhas costas se encostando na parede. 

Era sempre daquela maneira. Sempre soube que Kageyama era alguém controlador, e que gostava das coisas à sua maneira, e isso, aparentemente, se aplicava aos seus beijos e toques. A mão que estava até agora em meu pescoço, desceu devagar, passando pelo meu peito e repousando na cintura. Mesmo que não fosse sua intenção, Kageyama tinha uma pegada forte e mãos, apesar de delicadas, grandes e fortes, então eu sempre sentia a sua força se acumular nas pontas dos dedos quando ele decidiu explorar mais um pouco o meu corpo. 

Senti um arrepio tomar a minha coluna, que me fez ser obrigado a me separar da sua boca. Abri meus olhos, e o vi morder os lábios com força. Ah, Kageyama realmente não sabia o quanto aquilo acabava comigo, e se eu deixasse, ele iria fazer pior. 

São meses que fazemos a mesma coisa, mas parece que ele não percebe que meu corpo pede muito mais do que os seus beijos e toques superficiais por cima da roupa. Será que eu deveria investir? Agora? Faltando apenas vinte minutos para terminar o intervalo? Deus, a sua boca avermelhada não me deixava pensar. Não, talvez eu só precisasse esclarecer algumas coisas... Meu peito arfava, um ar mais quente saia pela minha boca, e eu só conseguia pensar no que eu poderia fazer ali e agora. 

Eu o puxei para mais um beijo longo e sedento, ouvindo e sentindo ele suspirar nos meus lábios. Talvez eu devesse… só um pouco, um pouco mais perto, não quero que ele se distancie de mim. Quero sentir mais, beijar mais… 

E se eu subir em seu colo? Ele entenderia? 

Com esse pensamento, eu me arrisquei, me aproximando o máximo que podia e sem desgrudar a boca daquele beijo faminto. Kageyama estava ajoelhado, mas tinha as pernas expostas o suficiente para que eu pudesse me sentar nelas, e foi o que eu fiz, colocando cada um dos meus joelhos nas laterais das suas pernas, deixando-me sentar em seu colo devagar. 

― O que… ― Kageyama se afastou um pouco, tentando me questionar. ― Nós estamos na esco- 

― Cala a boca. ― Eu não queria deixá-lo falar, se eu perdesse a coragem agora, nunca mais teria, porque se tinha uma coisa que ainda não tínhamos conversado, era sobre sexo. Por isso, acabei fazendo ele parar de falar com um beijo forte, que rendeu mais um gemido contido da sua boca. 

Podia sentir as coxas bem torneadas roçando abaixo das minhas pernas, uma mão hesitante na minha cintura sem saber muito o que fazer, a sua respiração ficando cada vez mais ofegante. Céus, como eu tinha ficado tantos meses sem ter um contato mais direto com ele? Eu me aproximei mais, sentindo seu peitoral no meu, sem dar mais espaço para nós dois, e fiz as minhas mãos, que ficaram por um tempo em seu rosto e braço, deslizarem também para dentro da sua blusa do uniforme. Ao contrário de mim, Kageyama não havia tirado o casaco preto de treino que usávamos, então tive o trabalho de afastá-lo antes de enfiar a mão por baixo da camisa branca. Senti a pele da sua barriga arrepiar, e ele se afastar de novo. 

― Hinata…? ― eu podia ver que ele estava confuso, excitado, mas confuso. 

Não é como se eu não o entendesse, se fosse comigo, provavelmente também ficaria. No entanto, também sabia que ele não era idiota o suficiente para não entender o que estava se passando ali naquele terraço. 

― O que foi? ― perguntei com a respiração igualmente descompassada.

― Você… a sua mão… ― eu não sabia se ele estava confuso se saber o que dizer, ou se ele estava apenas distraído pela proximidade, talvez os dois. ― O que você está tentando fazer? 

― Eu acho que é um pouco óbvio, Kageyama. 

Tobio arregalou os olhos, mas minha mão continuou com os carinhos por baixo da camisa, enquanto ele processava a informação. Acho que não tinha porque falar mais nada, então apenas aproveitei que ele me olhava com um pouco de expectativa, e levei meu rosto para baixo do seu pescoço deixando a minha respiração bater contra sua pele. Isso somado a minha mão deslizando por baixo da sua camisa, eu vi sua pele arrepiar por completo. Não resisti em usar a minha boca ali também, dando beijos lentamente, aproveitando cada cantinho. 

Kageyama era tão gostoso… deveria ser proibido um homem ser daquele jeito.

― Hinata… ― ouvi ele arfar, suas mãos indo para minha cintura e apertando com vontade, fazendo-me deixar um chupão com mais força. Ficaria uma marca, mas não ligo pra isso. Seria divertido ver ele tentando esconder as minhas marquinhas de amor. ― Nós estamos na escola, pode chegar alguém… 

Ele estava certo, afinal das contas. Contudo, eu sabia que não iria passar disso, apenas estava cansado de sempre ficar nos beijos. Eu queria mais, e estava mostrando para ele com isso. Ele teria que entender. 

― Eu sei.. ― respondi.

― Então…

― Não vamos passar disso, eu só… ― me afastei um pouco, observando seu rosto novamente. ― Eu só… me empolguei. ― Dei o sorriso mais desavergonhado que eu podia, e vi como ele engoliu em seco. 

― Então… quer dizer que vamos ficar assim o resto das aulas? Até o treino? ― ele perguntou, e eu sorri. 

Podia sentir uma semi-ereção abaixo de mim, roçando no meio das minhas pernas, e confesso que também estava assim. Nem tinha como não ficar. Mas ali não era lugar, não era hora, e nós nem tínhamos conversado sobre isso. Será que eu poderia castigá-lo por todos esses meses? Bom, uma única vez não iria matá-lo. 

― Vamos… ― passei a língua pelos lábios, eles estavam molhados, e formigando também. ― Já viu onde estamos? 

― Então porque você… 

― Eu já disse: me empolguei. 

Ele suspirou, apertando um pouco mais as suas mãos, de alguma maneira, eu sentia que o clima estava mudando um pouco. Kageyama, como já havia dito, era alguém controlador, que gostava de mandar, e toda vez que nós ficávamos, era assim. Mas hoje foi um pouco diferente, ele tinha-me deixado controlar as coisas, ainda que um pouco. Sentia que ele queria tomar o seu posto de “rei” novamente.

― Isso não é maldade? ― maldade? O que ele tinha feito comigo todos esses meses era o quê, então? Ou talvez ele ainda não tenha percebido?

― Você tem feito isso comigo nos últimos dias. ― Disse na sinceridade, porque se fosse para falar a minha real vontade, teria que ser agora. 

― Tenho? 

― Por Deus, Kageyama. Quando não é naquele maldito vestiário, é em casa. E você sabe que em nenhum dos lugares dá para nós fazermos… sabe? Isso. ― Kageyama deu um sorriso largo, quase diabólico. Ele estava me provocando? ― Kageyama… esse tempo todo… 

― Ora, achei que soubesse. ― Ele me cortou. ― Estou investindo nisso tem um tempo, sim, no vestiário, na sua casa, e até mesmo aqui e agora, mas você nunca deu realmente uma carta branca, então… ― Kageyama deu de ombros. 

Então, mesmo depois de oito meses, nós ainda estávamos naquele jogo de ninguém falar o que realmente queria? Caramba, e eu achando que tínhamos superado isso quando começamos a namorar. 

― E porque você não disse nada? ― questionei. 

― Achei que você entenderia assim que começasse… sabe? ― ele me apertou mais um pouco, ao ponto de me fazer mexer os quadris em cima da sua ereção. ― Vamos mesmo ficar assim? ― a sua voz manhosa entrou nos meus ouvidos, enquanto ele se aproximava do meu rosto, sua respiração batendo contra minha, e roçando os lábios nos meus, mas sem nunca me beijar. 

― Você é muito idiota… ― tentei capturar a sua boca novamente, mas ele não deixou, brincando com a minha expectativa. ― Você quer mesmo fazer isso aqui? 

― Sexo? Não daria tempo, e nem temos o que precisamos, mas… ― ele finalmente me beijou novamente, forte e duro como costumava. Aquele era realmente Kageyama, mas não demorou muito para que ele soltasse e fosse direto para meu ouvido. Um arrepio subiu pela minha coluna apenas pela sua respiração batendo contra minha orelha, fechei meus olhos e mordi o lábio inferior. ― Mas sabe, não seria má ideia… ― uma das suas mãos se desprendeu da minha cintura, e me dedilhou até chegar à minha calça, adentrando com facilidade. Não foi fácil segurar um gemido quando ele me espalmou devagar, mas forte. ― Podemos gozar juntos, se quiser. 

Deus, é por isso que ele me fez esperar tanto tempo? Senti meu corpo estremecer por completo. Eu não ligaria para o apelido de Kageyama se ele fosse usado para isso. 

Abri meus olhos, e ali estava aquele sorriso lascivo novamente. Não pensei duas vezes antes de ir até o cós da sua calça, fazendo o mesmo que ele.

― Não temos muito tempo… ― sussurrei, acariciando-o. Estava quente e duro, acabei sentindo minha respiração vacilar novamente. Gostava do jeito que o seu pau se encaixava na minha mão, da forma como deslizava também. 

Kageyama começou a fazer a mesma coisa comigo, afastando um pouco a calça para ter espaço. Eu tenho sorte de ter Kageyama, um levantador, como namorado. Seus dedos eram habilidosos, ágeis, e eu estava amando cada toque. Era macio e forte ao mesmo tempo.

― Ah… ― estava começando a me perder nos seus toques, em como ele descia devagar e aproveitava o trajeto todo com a palma forte, parando às vezes, na ponta e deixando seus dedos manejando da forma como queriam. ― Tobio… ― seu nome saiu da minha garganta como um sussurro sem que eu percebesse. 

Nem mesmo percebi que havia parado de mexer os meus dedos, só soube disso, quando ele largou o meu próprio membro, para manejar o seu para fora da calça, juntando com o meu. Eu olhei para baixo, sentindo o calor do seu pau atingir o meu deliciosamente. 

― Eu prometo fazer todo trabalho, mas com uma condição… 

― Qual? ― indaguei, eu queria me perder mais, mas sem deixar que ele se sentisse bem, então se ele pudesse fazer isso, eu aceitaria qualquer condição. 

― Não tire os olhos do meu… mantenha-os abertos, olhando nos meus. Tudo bem? 

Meu rosto esquentou com aquele pedido. Quem imaginaria que Kageyama seria esse tipo de garoto? 

― Tudo bem… ― sussurrei, fazendo o que ele havia pedido. 

Ele sorriu, sussurrando um “bom” bem baixinho, enquanto encaixava a mão nos dois membros de uma vez, os movimentos de baixo para cima começando novamente, me fazendo estremecer. Queria olhar para baixo, ver como ele fazia, como nos encaixamos, droga! Ele é tão bom no que faz! 

E ainda tinha os olhos… puta que pariu… sempre soube que eles eram intensos, fortes, de uma forma que, às vezes, me fazia perder o fôlego apenas por fitá-los de maneira rápida, mas agora, eu quase estava me afogando naquele oceano azul escuro. Era como se um redemoinho forte estivesse me fazendo ser engolido por aquele brilho de prazer.

Não sabia o que fazia, seus gemidos preenchendo meus ouvidos também não ajudava em nada, roucos e baixinhos, tinha certeza de que somente eu podia ouvir. Como a sua boca se abria minimamente para soltá-los, eu podia ver pela pouca visão que tinha do seu rosto.

Kageyama aumentou o ritmo. Por Deus… isso é tão bom… Sentia pulsar junto com o meu. O que ele estaria pensando enquanto me vê? Não conseguia fechar a minha boca para respirar fundo, e nem segurar a minha garganta. Os gemidos simplesmente fluíam pelas minhas cordas vocais, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada. Era esse o poder que ele tinha sobre mim? 

Eu, definitivamente, queria que aquele rei mandasse mais em mim. Mais rápido, mais forte, aperte mais…

― Eu vou gozar… ― sentia um pingo de suor escorrer pela testa. 

Tobio aumentou ainda mais a frequência que nos masturbava, então eu agarrei o seu ombro, e mordi os lábios. Ele sorria de forma tentadora, eu queria beijá-lo, mas quebraria a regra. 

Deus… 

― Hinata… não se segura… ― ele me disse. ― Eu gosto de como você geme… sua voz… ― ele gemeu, estocando mais forte… ― Ela é linda gemendo. 

Não segurei as unhas que se fincaram na sua pele por cima da sua blusa. Droga… estava com vergonha, mas ainda mais excitado com aquele comentário. E mesmo que não tivesse coragem de forçar um gemido, eles vieram naturalmente quando comecei a tremer na sua mão. 

― Kageyama… não para… ― seu corpo tremia igual ao meu, e seu olhar tinha ficado ainda mais intenso, tanto, que não resisti em encostar a minha testa na dele. ― Mais rápido… ― pedi. 

Senti uma onda trêmula mexer com meu corpo, minhas pernas amolecerem, e a minha garganta pedir por um grito. No último instante, eu fechei os olhos, apreciando a onda de prazer que tomou o meu corpo e deixou a minha mente em branco. 

Quando eu me dei conta, meu peito respirava rápido, e as minhas mãos esmagavam seus braços, seus olhos estavam fechados e ele tinha a boca aberta pelo ar que queria escapar do seus pulmões. 

Agora eu poderia fazer o que quiser, não é? Puxei-o para um beijo lento, o qual ele retribuiu com vontade, mas sem pressa alguma. Quando nos separamos, eu olhei para baixo, vendo a bagunça que tínhamos feito. 

― Isso foi… ― comecei a dizer, e ele completou. 

― Maravilhoso. 

― Maravilhoso… ― repeti, sem parar a vontade de beijá-lo novamente. 

― Precisamos limpar isso… ― ele disse, depois que nos separamos. 

― Não temos lenços aqui… ― comentei, e ele concordou. 

― O que vamos fazer? 

― Não dá pra limpar na blusa? 

―Tá louco? Eu vou usar ela depois! ― respondi. 

― Então?

Olhei para os lados procurando alguma coisa que servisse como lenço até ver os nossos almoços jogados do lado… 

― Ah, Kageyama… ― eu apontei para os dois panos que cobriam os potes, e ele arregalou os olhos. 

― Eu não vou fazer isso com o meu pano!

― Mas você queria limpar com a minha blusa! 

Ele olhou para mim, sem resposta. 

― Então use o seu! 

― Não, aquele pano era da Natsu criança, nem meu é! E onde já se viu, limpar ejaculação com um pano de ursinhos, ursinhos, Kageyama?! 

― E se você lamber?

― Você não pode estar falando sério… lambe você!

Kageyama era completamente sem noção. Tudo bem, lindo, gostoso e com uma mão extremamente habilidosa, mas ainda assim, sem noção. E parando pra pensar, fazer aquilo no terraço foi o maior perigo, se alguém da escola descobrisse, pegaríamos expulsão. Deus, como eu cheguei a esse ponto? 

Bem, mas eu consegui o que queria, mesmo que tivesse passado os últimos minutos do intervalo brigando para ver quem é que ia limpar a sujeira daquela brincadeira.


End file.
